Duke Skyheed
Duke Skyheed is the Emperor of Aeropa. He is under command by the Chancellor of Aeropa; Landon Ruskin. He at first seemed to appear as an ally, but is soon an enemy, due to his dark eco expierements, simaller to what Jak suffered during his 2 years in Haven Prison. Him, Aeropa, Aerop''ans, ''Lando Ruskin, and the ACS is against Captain Phoenix and the Eco Pirate Republic. History Early Life Pre-Lost Frontier Before Phoenix became a pirate, he was the commander of the Aeropan Air Forces. He was put in charge of a secret weapons program to make a new class warrior (similar to the Dark Warrior Program). When he realized what they were doing, he refused and tried to stop the program, but Skyheed wouldn't hear of it. So he took the only option remaining and kidnapped the program's chief scientist (later known as Tym) and marooned him on Brink Island to hide his work from the Aeropans. When the Aeropans declared him an outlaw, he fought back and swore to destroy them. Phoenix later became captain of the Phantom Blade. He and his band of merry rogues often patrolled The Brink, robbing innocent travelers of their Eco supply. The Lost Frontier Original Openography After Jak, Daxter, and Keira protect his Airship - the Behemoth - from Sky Pirates, he introduces himself to them and explains that he is looking for the Eco Core. He then invites them to the grand city of Aeropa. When they reach Aeropa, he shows them the Eco Seeker. Keira asks if she can study it to become a sage. He agrees but only if Jak can complete the training course to prove to him he can protect it. Duke Skyheed as an Enemy Later it turns out he had made Phoenix and Tym perform dark eco experiements on Aeropan citizens in order to develop dark warriors (even using a chair that looked exactly like the one Jak used to frequent). He then bribes Klout to betray Phoenix and give up the location of the eco source. He then uses the vast amounts of dark eco to transform himself, turning into a massive dark eco creature. In this form he literally destroys the city of Aeropa, turning his dark warriors against citizens and the like. When his right-hand man - Chancellor Ruskin - reveals that he had been helping Jak and his friends, Skyheed throws him down from the tower, almost certainly killing him. In this dark form he is seemingly acknowledged by Precursor technology since some defence systems that targeted Jak's ship left Skyheed alone. Skyheed is presumed dead after the Behemoth is destroyed with him inside of it. Biography Personality At first, he is well mannered and hospitable towards Jak and Keira. In reality he has grown mad with power and willingly trades sanity for more power and Dark Eco. He is treacherous and, like all villains, cannot stand to lose. Appearance Duke Skyheed appears to be tall and fashionably dressed - almost like royalty. He has very pale skin and long-ish hair. Abilities When in his Dark Eco form, he has the ability to pick up objects as heavy as planes and use them as weapons, scatter dark eco mines across the field and has super speed. Transformer When in his Dark Eco form, he has the ability to pick up objects as heavy as planes and use them as weapons, scatter dark eco mines across the field and has super speed. Transportation and Vehicle He mainly is in charge of the ACS Behemoth. Notes Trivia Video External Links Category:Characters Category:Enemies